thependerwicksfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye Penderwick
Skye Magee Penderwick '''is the second oldest of the Penderwick children, being eighteen by the epilogue of the fourth book. She is the daugther of Martin and Elizabeth Penderwick. She is stubborn and feisty and the most academic of her sisters. Her interests include advanced math, astrophysics and soccer. History '''Early life Skye Penderwick was born one year after her older sister Rosalind. Some of her earliest memories include baking chocolate chip cookies with her mother and Jane, and putting batter in Jane's hair. When she is three, she refuses to eat asparagus that her mother has given her, and screams until her face turns purple. "Out of desperation," Aunt Claire says, Elizabeth sticks the asparagus up her own nose, Skye quiets down and has loved asparagus since. At age five, Nick Geiger builds a skate board ramp and Skye rides Tommy's skateboard over it. When Skye is seven, she goes with her sisters to visit her mother in the hospital, and shortly there after her mother dies. When in second grade, which is presumed to be the same year, Skye learns long division and her teacher accuses her of cheating. When she is ten, she vacations at Cape Cod and rides her raft past the waves and has to be rescued by the lifeguard. That following spring, she recalls Jane dangling her from her ankles over the Quigley Woods bridge so that she can retrieve a soccer ball stuck on the rocks below. Batty has a memory in which Skye accidentally drops Batty into the sea at Cape Cod, and Batty says that she "almost drowned," although the exact time of this is unknown. 'The Penderwicks' Skye drives with her family on a three week vacation to Arundel Hall when she is 11, during the summer before 6th grade. She meets Jeffrey Tifton by crashing into him in a tunnel through a hedge, and from there her two week vacation* is a whirlwind of exciting mishaps and adventures. While she is there she stays in a "perfect" white bedroom, and teaches herself Algebra. She has some awkward and tumultous run ins with Mrs. Tifton, but by the end she is fast friends with Mrs. Tifton's son, Jeffrey. More coming soon 'The Penderwicks on Gardam Street' Skye begins 6th grade at Wildwood Elementary by switching homework assignments with Jane, a seemingly innocent rule infraction at the time, which turns out to be disastrous for everyone involved. While Skye's science report for Jane gets a good grade and is filed away without further thought, Jane's play is chosen to be preformed by the 6th grade with Skye cast as the leading role. As it turns out, Skye's stage fright makes it unable for her to preform and Jane takes her place at the last minute. Skye befriends her neighbor, an astrophysicist, Iantha, and comes up with the Save Daddy Plan. In the very end of the book she is a bridesmaid at her father and Iantha's wedding. More coming soon The Penderwicks at Point Mouette ' In the summer before 7th grade, when she is 12, Skye drives with Jane and Batty to a cottage at Point Mouette with her Aunt Claire. Jeffrey arrives soon after. Aunt Claire breaks her ankle and Skye's responsibilities as OAP grow almost out of her control. She loses it a few times under all the pressure but must pull herself together to help Jeffrey cope with discovering who his biological father is. At the end of their vacation, Skye gets a short hair cut along with Jane, Batty, and their new friend, Mercedes, for moral support, and arrives back at Gardam Street to reunite with Rosalind, Mr. Penderwick, Iantha and Ben. ''More coming soon '''The Penderwicks in Spring Skye is first seen in the fourth book tapping away on her computer and messing up her hair. She is locked in a battle with Jeffrey Tifton over the status of their relationship. He is desperately in love with her, but it is unrequited (unfortunately for Jeffrey). She bans him from visiting the Penderwick's home several times. However, Skye does grow in her relationship with Batty, and they come to get a clearer understanding of each other in the end after a few mishaps occur. Appearance Skye has blonde hair and blue eyes; her mother's colouring. She is mentioned to look much like her mother, but Skye doesn't consider herself a match for her beauty. Skye's hair is straight and medium length until her holiday at Point Mouette, when she, Jane and Batty get haircuts. It is then described to be cropped short and mature looking. She is frequently described by other people as being very pretty, but she resents this, saying there are much better things to be. She tends to wear casual clothes, favouring jeans and black tee-shirts. Personality Skye is, to most appearances, a tough, outgoing girl, not afraid to speak her mind. She has a sharp tongue and is inclined to be sarcastic, this often coming across in the form of humor. She eschews "girly" behaviors like dressing up and wearing makeup, and is not interested in dating. She is pragmatic and realistic, and often becomes frustrated by Jane's idealism, and feels detached from Batty because she is young and sees the world in a way Skye finds it hard to relate to, as well as, until partway through the fourth book, Skye blames Batty for her mother's death. Elizabeth Penderwick found she had cancer after she was pregnant and decided to not treat it but to keep Batty instead. Skye exudes a tough exterior, but when she is under a great deal of stress at Point Mouette this erodes and her other, softer, side is revealed. Slowly she starts to realize that her tough outer demeanor does not always reflect how she truly feels. She is very neat and orderly to the extent of perfectionism. She detests disorder and frequently clashes with her messy sister Jane, with whom she shares a bedroom. Skye, when she becomes serious about doing something, is deeply committed, hard working and determined to do things right. This connects with her desire for order, evidenced by the extensive lists she created on how to take care of Batty when Rosalind left the sisters for a week. This determination most often manifests itself as stubbornness, a trait she inherited from her mother. She is shown to never back down from a challenge, and is willing to take physical and occasionally emotional risks. Skye is notorious for a short, violent temper which she is deeply ashamed of and labors painfully over controlling. As she matures this trait mellows a little, and at first Skye had a tendency to be argumentative and easily provoked, and prone to get sulky and lash out when things didn't go very well. She is often hostile towards new people, and isn't that great at making small talk because of her antisocial tendencies and a lack of care for restraining her tongue for the sake of making a good impression. This makes her come across as blunt, impetuous and disagreeable. This was originally because she was uninterested in others opinions and was essentially self-concerned, something she grows out of and starts to finally see outside of her own interests, beginning to worry more about her own sisters' wellbeing. She hates to see her sisters upset or hurt, and she has a strong sense of honour and family loyalty. Skye is an intellectual and loves to learn. However, she is almost exclusively interested in math and science, and is hopeless at creative writing. It is also shown that Skye is interested in becoming an astrophysicist, and in the third book she brings a book by Neil deGrasse Tyson, a famous astrophysicist, with her to Point Mouette. Relationships Family Rosalind Penderwick - Skye and Rosalind are like chalk and cheese. They have very different interests, personalities and viewpoints, and Rosalind often tells Skye off. Skye is rowdier than Rosalind and they often clash over rule-breaking. However, Rosalind cares for her and has often been known to help her sister out when she's in trouble. Skye often seeks Rosalind's advice on matters such as temper and feelings. Jane Penderwick - Skye and Jane have a tempestuous relationship, they frequently argue because of their numerous considerable differences. Despite this, they get along fairly well the rest of the time, and are closest out of the sisters. This is most likely because they share a room. They have been known to switch homework assignments on occasion and help each other out when it is not their area of expertise. Skye is frquently irritated by Jane's disordely nature and dreamy attitude. Batty Penderwick - Skye is not fond of taking care of her sister, and they have more differences than similarities. She is rather awkward around Batty, but displays a very protective side, defending her sister against people's assumptions that she is mute or strange. She is tasked with caring for Batty during their holiday at Point Mouette, and she gets very anxious about her. Martin Penderwick - coming soon Iantha Aaronson-Penderwick - coming soon Ben Aaronson/Penderwick - coming soon Lydia Penderwick - coming soon Claire Penderwick - coming soon Love Interests Pearson - Pearson is one of Skye's classmates and he played the role of her lover in their sixth grade play. He had a crush on her in real life too, complimenting her and asking her out. Skye did not return his affections and told him to go and soak his head. She is later mentioned to have kissed him so he would stop asking her out, but then followed it by punching him in the face. Jeffrey Tifton - Jeffrey and Skye's relationship did not start in a positive manner. They first met when Skye collided with him while exploring the gardens in Arundel, and insulted his mother without realising who he was. Jeffrey becomes good friends with Jane and Batty but his relations with Skye remain frosty until he saves Batty's life. After this they develop a good-natured friendship, and they like to tease each other. They share a mutual interest in soccer. She considers their friendship to be of great value, and treasures a mug her gave her as a present. In turn, he seems to find comfort in her, she being the only one who could calm him down when he runs away after discovering his father's identity. They admit to each other that they wish that they live closer together, as they miss each other sometimes. She appears to be jealous of the time his cousins get to spend with him, and asks how far apart they live and if they play soccer. In the third book he asks her, in a philosophical moment, if she thinks they will ever get married. She jokingly asks if he is alright. Skye later lets this slip to Jane, who likes to remind her at later dates. Five years later their friendship has turned romantically one sided. Jeffrey falls desperately in love with her, causing Skye great emotional distress as she hates the idea but he keeps pressurising her. She tells him that she has no time for relationships, as college and her future career come first for her. Friendships Melissa - Melissa is one of Skye's classmates, and formerly her arch-rival. The two did not get along, Skye finding Melissa insufferable and Melissa being jealous of Skye. This was furthered by the fact that they both captain rival soccer teams. In the end they made peace with each other, and became friends.